broken wings will mend in time
by 13blackcats
Summary: A wing that is broken will mend in time, as will Nix. Living with an abusive father is only the beggining of her troubles. Another year at Hogwarts is on the the way, and it will prove that friendship is the one of the true magical bandages in life.
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER( I don't own any one except for Nix and her whole story.  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. As lightning pierced through the sky it illuminated a figure pausing outside a door. Its head turned as if checking for any followers then ducked inside.  
  
The figure is our story's main and probably most important character. The setting a pub located in a small village sitting in the shadow of a hill with a castle on top. The figure is a girl that goes by the name of Nix, short for Phoenix, she lives in the village down the steep road and up a shady drive, she lives with her father and brother in a mansion located at the end of the drive, which is also located on sprawling acres of family estate. Her mother died when she was young, a potions mishap some say, the real reason lay deep within those not willing to tell. She had raven black hair striped at the moment with red and silver. I say at the moment for she was a shape shifter, born with the ability to take on any form or shape she pleases. Her eyes were light shade of violet with silver flecks and changed in the sun. She was currently 16, and in her 6th year at Hogwarts, the giant castle on the hill.  
  
As she opened the door to the pub, the firelight dancing on the walls fell merrily across her as if welcoming her in, inviting her to stay. She pushed back the hood of her cloak and walked up to the bar where a couple of wizards were deep in the shot glasses.  
  
A young man, who was cleaning a glass, paused "Hello their Nix haven't seen you around here lately?"  
  
Nix grinned "No I suppose you haven't, I was away for the summer visiting my grand mum in Ireland."  
  
"Ahh Ireland I have some kin there myself, anyways what'll it be? The usual?'  
  
Nix nodded, the usual-three bottles of Firewhiskey. Her face fell for a moment before she plastered a fake cheery smile on. She handed him the money as usual-twenty sickles. He winked at her as she grabbed the basket and walked out.  
  
As she walked along the moonlight, damp dirt path up the street she stepped on some of the falling leaves. They crunched under her feet. She sighed as she stepped onto the dirt of her drive.  
  
She came in the back door the on that led to the kitchen, and set the basket down on the counter gently. Her brother was quietly coming through the door leading into the kitchen at the same time.  
  
"Well you got it?" He said hurriedly.  
  
She nodded and reached into the basket-one, two, three bottles of the Firewhiskey and then out came two bottles of Buterbeer. She smiled to herself and thought 'Bless him'. Her brother grabbed one of the Firewhiskeys and a shot glass and rushed it out. He came back in a few moments later. He leaned against the counter and grabbed on of the Butterbeers.  
  
He waited till Nix had hers opened before saying, "To a new year at Hogwarts, may it be one of your best." He clinked her bottle and took a swig. "So you have everything?"  
  
Nix nodded "I'm pretty sure, let's see."her voice faltered as she did a mental checklist in her head. "Yes I have everything, and if I don't you can send it to me."  
  
The next morning her brother woke her at noon. "Hey there morning glory", he said as he opened her curtains "Time to get up." He paused and said in a whisper "I sent your stuff there ahead so don't worry about it, here's a couple galleons to treat yourself at the village till the train comes in, stay out of the house dad finished the whole bottle last night and has the hangover from Hell."  
  
She nodded and slipped out of her bed. She pulled on a pair of robes with a small tear at the hem. She tied back her hair, and tiptoed quietly downstairs.  
  
"WHAT IS ALL THAT BLASTED NOISE??!!" a voice roared from the front room. Nix cursed under her breath as her body stiffened. 'Only a few more feet till the door', but before she could make it a huge towering figure stood in her way. "I thought I told you to be quiet?" he said in a dangerous voice. She looked at him not saying a word. As if out of nowhere a hand swung across her face.  
  
His fists pounded what seemed like every inch of her. She half sat there on the ground, a cut across her cheek, and bruises forming on her chest and arm. She stayed there until she knew he had left. It was her only defense. She slowly opened one eye and then, seeing he had left, ducked out the door.  
  
The chilly morning air stung the cut on her cheek and one above her eye. She wiped the blood from both and started to the village.  
  
Okay all that's all for now but if I get enough reviews to be motivated ill write more so review! 


	2. summers over finally

Due to the overwhelming reviews of my first chapter. I am now writing the second one. What you'll see-We meet Nix's friends for the first time, we get too see  
how her life at school is and meet a new family member. ~~I don't own any of these characters except for those you haven't heard of. otherwise I wouldn't have killed Sirius.oh and this chap goes out to all my friends who have been my emotional support system.Thank you for  
being there and letting me borrow lunch money~~  
  
She covered her eyes as she stood on her tiptoes looking for the train. She saw a huge black circle slowing down and spewing smoke. She half smiled. She stood back as it pulled into the station.  
  
The crimson sides of the train seemed to wink at her as the side doors opened and students in black robes came pouring out. She stood on a short wall looking around. She felt a small tapping on her shoes and looked down. A boy with shoulder length black hair, standing on its own looked up at her and grinned.  
  
"You know I've always looked up to you." He said with a stupid grin on his face. She laughed.  
  
"Funny, did it take you all summer to come up with that?" She looked up to see a girl with a flower hanging out of her hair waving insanely holding a cage and trying not to fall over.  
  
"Lily!" she shouted.  
  
"Nix!" Her friend threw one arm around her while holding on to the cage. "The summer has been too long!" she said shouting over the voices. Lily's bright green eyes flew over the cuts on Nix's face.  
  
Nix hurriedly covered them up and said, "So what's in the cage?"  
  
Lily opened her mouth but before she could say anything a boy with messy black hair and round glasses leaned on her shoulder.  
  
"So, my little flower bud did you miss me over the long summer?" Lily looked peeved as she shrugged him off, while a rat-like boy squeaked with laughter beside him. Nix glared at the boy, James had been bothering Lily since the second year. She sat on the wall behind her but someone was already there.  
  
She jumped up. "Oh!" she said as the same someone pinched her. She turned around. It was Regulus Black. She slapped him across the face.  
  
He grinned wickedly standing up. "I like them feisty." Nix made a disgusted sort of face. The annoying fifth year was under the impression that she was playing hard to get. On the contrary she hated his guts. Sirius (the young man with the black, shoulder length hair) stood next to James and glared at his younger brother. "Get out of here, you old rat." Regulus shot a look at Nix that was a mix of venom and slyness, before slinking off.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. She turned to Lily and saw another familiar face next to James. "Hello there Remus." Remus nodded. Lily pulled her away from everyone.  
  
"Ok truth time what happened to your face?" Nix looked at the ground. "Oh my god, Nix, was it your father?" Nix looked up quickly.  
  
"You won't tell a soul will you?" She said urgently and quietly.  
  
Lily bit her lower lip. "Yes I won't tell anyone."  
  
Nix smiled slightly "So what is in the cage?"  
  
"A cat. my mum and dad gave it too me as a gift for good grades, you should have seen Petunia's face when I got it."  
  
Nix smiled and got into a carriage with her best friend.  
  
* * * Sorry to leave any suspense or anything(yeah right.) Review and they shall write . ok ill write it motivates me really it does ok that's it stop reading  
  
I said to stop reading this is nothing that is worth you time so if your trying to waste time then go ahead and read this but im warning you its not really worth it. 


	3. home sweet home at last

CHAPTER 3-A NEW YEAR A NEW. SISTER?  
  
~~I don't own any of the characters except for Nix, her brother, her family and her story and anything you know is beyond the imagination of J.K. Rowling~~  
  
By the time they had plowed through their dinner and were halfway through a gooseberry tart, Nix and Lily had told their adventures form the summer. Lily was amazed to hear about Nix's grandmothers farm, how the cows had milked themselves ("Saves loads of time" Nix explained to the wide eyed Lily) and how Lily had spent the summer flipping channel after channel of soap operas while Petunia was in summer school ("Not as fun as it sounds" Lily said nonchalantly to the fascinated Nix).  
  
The tables cleared themselves and they slowly made their way through the gaggle of first years looking scared and lost. Nix and Lily grinned and laughed behind their hands wondering if they should tell them about the many hidden surprises to be found in Hogwarts. As Nix stepped walked down a hallway, she ran into someone standing right in the middle of it.  
  
"Oh pardon me." She said. The person turned around revealing them self to be a toad like girl. The girl glared at her. Nix's eyes widened. "Do I know you?" she said looking at the girl.  
  
"I don't tend to associate myself with mudbloods so I wouldn't think so." The girl snapped. Nix was taken aback.  
  
Lily stepped forward looking the girl straight in the eye. "You happen to be talking to Phoenix Feather, she is one of the inheritors of the Feather estate and fortune.  
  
The girl looked Nix over. "So you're related to that Robert Feather the third?"  
  
Nix didn't even bat an eye, the Feather's were one of the few pureblood families left, almost everyone knew about their vast fortunes and estates. "Why yes he's my father. Do you know him?"  
  
The girl let out a small croaking laugh. "Know him why he's my father."  
  
Nix looked shocked. How can this be? Her mother died shortly after she was born and this girl had to be at least her age or a little bit younger. "B- b-but how?" she sputtered.  
  
"He and my mother fell in love and had me, he left her when he found out your mother was pregnant with you." She sneered as if Nix were some bug on her shoe.  
  
"I'm sorry truly I am." Nix said, her anger building up inside her over her dirty father. "I'm Nix by the way." The girl spat on her hand and Nix pulled it away.  
  
"I am Dolores Umbridge remember that name and say hello to out dear old dad for me" she cooed in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
Nix pulled Lily back and pulled her all the way into the Gryffindor common room. "Well she said.home sweet home at last."  
  
~~Short sweet and to the point I like this chapter oh well all for now and btw thank you to all the reviewers your all fantabulous!  
  
Oh and review too! 


	4. news by owl

I know I know its taken me too long to write this but forgive me I'm slow on the uptakes sometimes. Before we begin I have a few next chapter notes to start with. To those who reviewed thank you! Your great! To those who flamed me-congrats you have not done one thing to dampen my spirit! Sorry that you feel the need to flame me because your own story sucks....anywho. that's all for now if I need to alert you of something ill tell you trust me. So onto the next item on the agenda for this chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER( I do not own any of these characters. On the contrary they all belong to great mind of J.K Rowling, I am just that hidden author that she has stolen all of her ideas from. No really I only own Nix, her story/family, and anything else you think I do own. (Oh and by the way ... good charlotte does suck and before now I never said anything about that subject) and the last item on the agenda....  
  
A few weeks later, after classes had started and it was back to the same old, she received a letter in the middle of History of Magic. Professor Binns stood at the front of the class droning about goblin massacres, when a barn owl knocked on the window with its free talon. Quickly glancing at the Professor she slipped out from the desk and across the room. A few students blinked out of their stupor to watch what was happening.  
She pushed the window open and brought the owl in. She slipped back into her desk silently. The professor seemed to be oblivious to everything.  
"Err... professor?" She said slightly urgently.  
He looked up at her perturbed. "Yes Ms. Fairyweather?"  
"Could I go to the loo?"  
"Yes... yes." He said wearily then looked back at his notes.  
Without another word, but a curious glance from Lily, who was taking notes, she strode across the room and out the door. For honesty's sake, she slid into the girl's bathroom on the 2nd floor. Locking herself into a stall ignoring the moans of Myrtle, she slid her nails across the wax seal, which was rather messy. She opened the letter and her eyes flew over the page.  
Nix-  
Not a lot of time to write this, but I'll try. I'm on my way out the door to St, Mungo's. Dad's had an accident and it may be fatal. I'll write you soon, and send it sometime tonight or morning.  
Your hasty brother,  
Thomas  
  
She just stared at it.  
  
So that's it I shall keep you in suspense for now. And a last minute agenda item. I have a few words to say to those flamers... You have done nothing whatsoever to dampen what small an amount of spirit I have I actually pity you for your pathetic existence. Have a nice day! 


End file.
